1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless multi-hop system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of managing a routing table in a multi-hop system to effectively increase resource efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing demand for data transmission using wireless communication systems has resulted in a great deal of research into improving the efficiency of such systems. Particularly, the following areas have been extensively researched: systems using multi-channel schemes such as multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for obtaining diversity gain, and multi-hop systems for increasing resource efficiency by reducing electromagnetic wave loss.
For such systems, research focuses on routing methods for wireless multi-hop environments as well as radio resource management (RRM) methods. The RRM methods increase the diversity gain of multi-channel systems and greatly enhance system performance.
Those methods include three phase parallel scheduling/RRM, cross-layer routing-scheduling, destination sequenced distance vector-multi channel (DSDV-MC), multi-path distance vector algorithm (MDVA), and interference-aware routing.
However, multi-hop systems according to the conventional art apply RRM/scheduling to links comprising only single hops. Also, the multi-hop systems according to the conventional art do not reflect changes in resource efficiency depending on channel allocation for a particular routing. Accordingly, wireless resources may not be used as efficiency as feasible.
Accordingly, there is a need for multi-hop systems and methods which apply RRM/scheduling to links comprising multi hops and reflect changes in resource efficiency depending on channel allocation.